<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Automata by antoinetteforsythe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549698">Automata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe'>antoinetteforsythe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very special present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jughead Jones &amp; Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Automata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was her 16th birthday, and Antoinette was expecting a very special present: a clockwork man of her very own.</p><p>The machinist pulled off the sheet covering the automaton. He—it—he? was shaped like a boy her age, with pale enamel skin and dark hair that looked real, thousands of painstakingly assembled fine threads.</p><p>Blue eyes flicked open in front of her. She startled. He did not look like a machine. His skin no longer looked like enamel, it turned elastic and moved like flesh. His eyes were not painted glass, they were deep and expressive. They <em>saw</em> her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>